minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
GummyGuy
About GummyGuy joined on February 3, 2015 as Stronghammer6. He was told about MCPE by Enamir47, and decided to get on. That is where his history began. Even after many bad events, he still chose to play to Its final days. Now that the server is back, Gummy has once again started making a comeback on MCPE as a player and wiki editor. Second Era Beginnings He was quickly invited to his friend Enamir47's town, Maritime. The town was simply a village in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He gained ownership of it when Enamir47 decided to create a town on one of the Alaskan Islands. A name was not chosen until later when Stronghammer6 moved over to the new town. After a bit of thinking, the name "Schneit" (meaning; snowing) came up, due to the large amount of snow that constantly plagued the area. Fall of Schneit Many buildings started popping up within the town as a few other players started to join it. One of the few players was seadragon186. It wasn't long until Gummy wanted to start gaining power for himself, rather than being controlled. He was able to convince Enamir47 to hand him over the mayor position for Schneit. Gummy then joined a nation known as the World Wide Alliance (WWA). Soon after, the WWA had no more towns other than Schneit. At first this was thought of as a great achievement by its people; however, the nation that had been acquired had two allies, one being The Federation. Only a few hours later, the town fell under the attack of Jacobflo111 and JohnH1. A few players came to help Schneit, but it was in vain. The town started to lose massive amounts of money. So in the end, Gummy made the ultimate decision to disband the town, instead of losing any more cash. Creation and Destruction Of Creen After Schneit was disbanded, name changes had come out, and Stronghammer6 changed his name to Gummy, based after his skin. Schneit was then recreated by Enamir47 on the Canadian/American border. It was near another town owned by Bearhallow. Gummy still wanted power, so he created a town for himself and his friends, called "Creen". The town was in Northern Canada along the Atlantic Ocean. A nation was also created by Gummy. It was not long after the creation of Creen that a player named the_local_dude began to hang around the town. The town was eventually attacked by the_local_dude and Spideybren, who bargained to give land back for $100k a town block. To avoid conflict for himself, Gummy quickly handed over ownership of Creen to Viledro72, and rejoined his friend Enamir at Dublin. Creen did survive however, and was later renamed RiverBrook by Viledro. Beginnings of Atyrau Dublin had begun to gain more players, as well as a lot of popularity among other players. Around this time, the United Nations (UN) was created. Enamir noted about the UN: "OwlCharles formed the United Nations to defend against server tyranny. Dublin was invited into the UN, and Gummy spent time working on the new outpost in Ireland.". Gummy was once again becoming greedy for power. In an attempt to gain it, he took half of Dublin's funds and created a new town in Siberia. The new town went through several name changes, including: Malevolent, Malevolence, and Revolution. Gummy would finally start to gain power, mainly through Slimefun. It was also around this time that OwlCharles had begun to advertise his and a friend's server. Due to this, Gummy reported him on the forums much to the dislike of many players. With the leader of the UN gone, there was very little to stand in his way. Additional land was needed to expand. One spot along the Caspian Sea was chosen; a flat area that was a part of a larger desert. After much thinking, the name Atyrau was chosen. This is after the real-world town located in that area. Head Collecting Gummy planned for this patch of desert to become a large Air Base to support any ally that needed help if a situation arose. The only buildings ever built on the land were two large air hangars. On these hangars Gummy and butterbrine22 started putting up the heads of friend and foe. They got these heads using the Sword of Beheading from the Slimefun plugin. In total, there were around 120 heads and because of this, Gummy received the title, "HeadCollecter". As for butterbrine22, he got the title, "HeadHunter". Duping Around the time that Atyrau was created, butterbrine22 discovered a duping glitch with the Portable Enchanter. Quickly, he and Gummy took advantage of this item to create massive numbers of airstrikes. These airstrikes would be used to pull off operations such as the Sahara Scar and to grief the outside of town's claims. Armor and weapons were also duped, as well as a large number of super golden apples. This particular dupe glitch was eventually patched, with Gummy and butterbrine22 never being caught. Third Era Recreation of Atyrau After discussion among players and staff about the server's economy... it was decided that a reset of the server was appropriate. This didn't dissuade Gummy from playing, as he quickly reclaimed Atyrau's location on the map. This Era though, Gummy would put more focus on building his town. Head collecting would once again take a large part of Gummy's time on the server. By the end of the Third Era, almost 300 player heads were collected and on display in Atyrau. With even a temple dedicated to the admins having a few of their heads on display in the town. Duping Operation Construction of Atyrau quickly began. To aid in the process of collecting building materials, Gummy took advantage of a dupe that he had recently discovered. It used an item known as the Soulbound backpack. The backpack Itself would first have to be duped. A player could then put in items, and have two players pull the items out at the same time resulting in double of what was put in. At first it was only building materials being duped, but Gummy and butterbrine22 would then abuse this to dupe large numbers of Slimefun items to help aid in their progression. Such items as the Talisman of the Anvil were duped in large numbers as to prevent Gummy's Reinforced armor from breaking. Other items such as Coco-Pops (a Crackshot weapon) were duped. Which made for one hilarious moment on the 4th of July. Many players actually claimed to the admins that the duo duped, but it was never officially confirmed until the admins did an official search of their chests and ender chests. Gummy would constantly deny the fact that he ever duped, for he simple stated "That with the advanced digital miner, we can get our resources much faster that anyone". The admins, however, were not convinced and decided to ban both GummyGuy and butterbrine22 for six weeks. Gummy would go on to write an appeal, which made the admins shorten the ban to three weeks. Leaving the Server After coming back from his ban, Gummy would slowly start to grow bored of the server. MCPE went through several plugin additions that worsened the gameplay experience as it looked for ways to hold onto its dwindling population. Right before quitting, GummyGuy would grief his own town and throw all the heads he collected into a lava pit at the Admin Temple in Atyrau. Not long after, the server would shut down. Fifth Era A New Beginning After discovering the server was once again running, GummyGuy would join back on October 16th, 2018. He was greeted by Garrett119, who gave him $1000 in seed money to help. Gummy's friend butterbrine22 also joined, and together they set off towards Madagascar. Upon arriving, they set up the joke town of Kitty_Slippers, as they were not sure if they were going to take playing once again seriously. Gummy invited back veteran players to join his new town. After much discussion among the group, the town name was changed to "Fort Toto". Construction on the Fort began immediately, with the main walls coming up only days after the town was made. Several invites from nations were sent during this time, but Gummy refused to join any nation, out of fear that other veteran players might want to war him over his past deeds. 1st Totoean-Korean War Once Gummy was comfortable with his town's power level, he wanted to take a step up onto the world stage. He mentioned to Garrett119 that he should make a nation to oppose his rival, Korea. That same day, Garrett created The Confederacy and immediately invited Fort Toto to it. Not too long after though, Garrett would leave for vacation, allowing for Korea to strike at members of his new nation. Only a couple of days later, Korea would attack Fort Toto, in an event that would become known as the Totoean-Korean War. Fortunately for Gummy's town, most of his members were on and were better equipped than Korea's forces. Fort Toto put up a long fight and Gummy even got to destroy part of Korea's large aircraft carrier in the Atlantic. But it ended with Gummy surrendering into Korea's demands. Those demands were to pay Korea $40k, to leave the Confederacy, and to supply high end slimefun machines. After this event, Gummy took time to once again focus on building up his town's power and influence. Money Exploits Tired of living on Earth, Gummy looked to making Fort Toto's main base of operations on another planet. Aineth was chosen, due to it not having many other outposts on the planet. His town was also renamed to "Toto". Around this time, one of Gummy's friends, Void_Storm, found a way into the history world. In this world there were past creations and structures that had existed in previous Eras on MCPE. Two structures happened to be old shops that had ridiculous selling prices. Gummy took advantage of this and made millions, though he kept it hidden to avoid causing suspicion. If anyone asked about how rich he and his town members were, he would state, "That we made most of the money through the explorer job and the rest through bank interest...". Head Collecting With his new found funds, Gummy could start working towards building structures. One such project was the Fort Toto Head Wall at /warp market. 8ds and Stomper_X proved very skilled head hunters, causing the head wall to fill in a short amount of time. In total, the head wall had 105 different player heads on it. Wars 2nd Totoean-Korean War Tired of Korea's enormous size and threat to Toto, Gummy talked with Garrett about taking them down. Garrett would become a close ally and would play a key role in taking out Korea. Gummy declared war on January 9th, 2019. Garrett had convinced Mr_Chicken702 (Korea's leader) that he was on their side and started revealing to Gummy, Korea's defense and attack plans. As soon as the war began, both sides started taking claims. Four minutes in, Garrett re-positioned Toto's forces to wilderness plots near Korea's SF setup. After another six minutes of fighting, Garrett revealed to Mr_Chicken702 that he had betrayed him. This caused Mr_Chicken702 to delete his town, ending an era of Korean dominance. World War Toto (aka WWVI) Gummy once again became bored of the server; so he decided that he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory. He asked the owner, ReborneLogik, if he could set up some sort of event where everyone attacked Toto. Reborne said he would, but nothing came of it. Impatient, Gummy asked Reborne if he could declare war on everyone to claim their heads. Surprisingly, Reborne agreed. So on February 2nd, 2019, Gummy declared war on every nation, except the USSL. Atlantic Reich was the only nation to show up to the war with it's members, so they were targeted hard. The Holy Totoean Empire ended up taking three towns from the Atlantic Reich before a ceasefire was called. From there, negotiations started. During the negotiations, Gummy payed $65k (of exploited money) to everyone that participated during the war. Afterwards, people demanded for a reset due to disinterest in the server and a now ruined economy. In a way, you could say that GummyGuy was the cause of a reset. Sixth Era After the reset, Gummy would quickly found his town, Happy Toto Acres. This time creating the town in Australia, rather than on Madagascar. Much work would be put into making a large barn for his town to store items and for their Slimefun setup. The town would get renamed to Toto after another town attempted to take the name. Gummy would also receive a staff position as helper at the start of the reset. One of Gummy's town members, Stomper_X, would go on to discover and share a duping glitch with Gummy. Deciding to take use of the glitch, Gummy carefully planned out how the group would dupe, trying to bring as little attention to themselves as possible. The Draco Empire Not long after the start of the reset, a newer player and helper, Dracnoian, would send an invite to Gummy to join his new nation, The Draco Empire. Gummy quickly accepted the alliance with his neighbor. Much to his surprise, Gummy found Dracnoian to be a very intelligent player that had a heavy focus on Slimefun. Making use of the nation's Enderman farm, Gummy would become one of the first few players to have unlocked all Slimefun technology within the first week of the reset. Pelao and The Totoean Agenda Though space should not of been avaliable to anyone at the start of the reset, Gummy and his town members were able to make it to several planets. After exploring several of the planets, his town members chose to settle on a frozen world called, "Pelao". They set up their main base on a mountain in the middle of the map that had a stone tower. Many floating islands also surrounded the area and Toto's members were quick to claim individual ones for themselves. In think of new ways to terrorize the server, Gummy's town would write up The Totoean Agenda. This agenda outlined his town's goals when it came to: territory, war, nation size, and head hunting. Included in the Agenda was a declaration stating that anyone to set foot on the planet Pelao without permission would be subject to war. The Totoean Agenda was well received within The Draco Empire. Other nations found it too restrictive on their activities and chose to continue unabated. Though most of the Agenda's policies were ignored, when it came to restrictions on travel to Pelao, most everyone agreed on it letting Toto claim the planet, rather than risking war with Gummy or The Draco Empire. At one point, Mitaykata, a member of The Draco Empire, settled an outpost on Pelao. Gummy went as far as to threaten war against his own nation to have it removed. Eventually it was removed without conflict. Duping? Again? Using the glitch Stomper_X had shown to Gummy, the pair would dupe their way through Slimefun. Ever cautious, Gummy made sure to keep their duping level to a minimum; only duping items when they were needed. In fact, when it came to resources, many other towns had progressed past Toto in Slimefun production. One day, however, a mistake was made. After duping a large number of expansion bonuses to help in Toto's claiming of Pelao, Stomper_X used a whole chest full of the bonuses in about 5 minutes. Each use registered in the console, and the server's admins quickly became suspicious that Toto's members were duping. ReborneLogik confronted Gummy about the expansion bonuses. Gummy, knowing that he was caught, explained everything. This included where, why, and how Toto's members had been duping, as well as other players that knew about the duping. Punishment came a day later. Originally, it was planned to have Gummy temp-banned for one month, Stomper banned permanently, and 8ds banned for two weeks. Gummy stepped in for his friend, Stomper, and recommended that instead of a permanent ban, that Stomper's ban be reduced to a two month ban, and that he should receive an extra month. Staff accepted the proposal, and on March 26th, 2019, Gummy would receive his third official temp-ban. Stuck in Limbo Though he was banned from playing on the server, Gummy was still allowed in the discord, where he could interact with the server's players. Within the first couple of weeks, several players were already calling for Gummy's unban, displaying "#FreeGummy" at the end of their discord nicknames. Gummy would still work on the wiki when he could, mostly focusing on updating the List of Towns page. On April 8th, 2019, Gummy would submit to ReborneLogik a sincere appeal in an effort to get his ban shortened by one month. Reborne didn't accept it. Though it didn't seem like Gummy was going to get a shorten on his ban, he still constantly pestered the owner, seeing if there was anyway to get days taken off. Reborne eventually agreed to shorten the ban by a few weeks if Gummy was to help him on another server. As promised, a few weeks were removed off of the ban after Gummy did so. Holy Totoean Empire Not long after his unban, Gummy would go on to form the Holy Totoean Empire. The nation would grow fast, soon becoming the second largest nation at the time, with 44 players. Head collecting would once again become a focus during this time, as new members to the nation helped in the collecting of player heads. Players such as the TheTiltedIndian would go on to aggressively collect upwards of 50 heads for Toto's head wall. However, many started to complain about the aggressive head collecting, and Gummy was forced to reprimand a few involved. The Holy Totoean Empire would be short lived. After finding it difficult to continue watching over a nation, Gummy brought his concerns to the other members of Toto. After a small discussion and a vote, it was decided that Toto would leave the nation, rather than disbanding it, and rejoin with Roma. Toto's Break Not long after rejoining the nation, Gummy would decide to take a break from MCPE. Many of his town members also agreed, and Toto fell into a state of inactivity. During times that Gummy would get on, he would often speak about Toto returning to start World War Toto 2 to end the Sixth Era. Many of Gummy's allies became excited at the prospect of participating in such a war, and with the announcement that the server would soon be going through a planned reset, it seemed to be just on the horizon. World War 4 For months, many on the server had dealt with a player called Shushino. Gummy had his own thoughts on the player since the beginning and saw Shush's war declarations over petty issues and aggressive expansionist behavior as a problem. Eventually, tensions between the Grand Venic Imperium (Shush's nation) and the reset of the other world's nations would lead into World War 4. Deciding that he did not want to miss such an opportunity, Gummy called for his town to join in the war effort. Toto would hep push the Southern border of the Imperial City, and would be the first ones to lay claim to the Imperial City's World Spire. Bans and Punishment -Banned for one week after was convicted of using Uranium from Slimefun to kill players in a safe zone. -Banned somewhere around twenty times in one night by admin justin_393 with a ban zapper. -Banned originally for six weeks when it was found out that large scale duping was taking place in Gummy's base. After making an appeal, the ban was then shortened to three weeks. -Banned for two months due to duping. Lost all claims other than his main ones on Pelao, and would lose the ability to become staff again under its current administration. Category:Players